mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michelle Waterson vs. Jessica Penne
The fight was for the Invicta atomweight title with Jessica Penne defending. The Fight R1 began. Waterson landed a leg kick. Waterson sidekicked the body, they clinched. Penne kneed the body. Penne landed a right. Kneed the body. 4:00. Penne pulled guard. Penne worked a high guard. Two rights from bottom for Penne. 3:00. Penne tried an armbar sweeping with it on top. Guard. Left hand. Another. A right. Another. Left elbow, right hand. 2:00 with a left elbow. Penne defended an armbar and a triangle. High guard. Waterson with rights from the bottom. High guard. Penne defended an omoplata. 1:00. Penne landed a right to the buttocks there. 35. Waterson regained guard. Good hips, worked rubber guard. "Elbow!" Waterson tried an armbar. 15. Penne escaped landing a left, a right. Waterson worked rubber guard. R1 ends, 10-9 Penne. R2 began. Waterson landed an inside kick and a right. Waterson landed a leg kick and they clinched, kneed the body, ate one. Waterson reversed a trip landing in mount. Penne tried a leglock. 4:00. Waterson scrambled out. Penne keeping moving. Good butterflies. Waterson mounted finally. Penne rolling, cagewalking. Turning to guard nearly. Waterson avoided nicely, strong base. 3:00. Penne regained half-guard. Lefts to the body. Waterson passed to side control. Remounted. Penne regained half-guard. 2:00. Then guard. Waterson landed a right. Penne trying a gogoplata. Waterson landed three good left hammerfists. Waterson landed a right and landed a popping jab as Penne was standing. 1:00 as Waterson landed an inside kick and a right, they clinched. Waterson kneed the body. Waterson reversed a trip to guard. 35. Waterson landed two lefts. 15. Waterson landed two rights, two more. R2 ended, 10-9 Waterson. R3 began. Waterson landed an inside kick and a blocked high kick, they clinched, Penne got a trip to side control nicely. Pinned the arm down, mounted. Landed a right. Another. Had the back, four rights under. Elbow. Five rights. 4:00. Two rights, half-guard. Left elbow and another one. Guard. Penne stacks. Landed a left. And another. A right. Another. Penne got the back. A right and three big lefts. 3:00 with a left. A left. Two rights. Side control. Penne landed a right and three more. Waterson turtled up. Five lefts to the body, 2:00. Two rights under, had the back, ate a back elbow, four right hands land though. Ate a back elbow. Two right elbows land from Penne. Both hooks. Mounted, went for an armbar. It's tight. Waterson thought about tapping. Escaped to side control, 1:00. Penne regaining guard. Half-guard. Waterson got swept too though. Penne on top. 30. 15. Penne landed a right. Half-guard now. "Breathe Jess!" R3 ends, 10-9 Penne, great round. R4 began. Waterson landed an inside kick. Penne landed a one-two. Waterson landed a leg kick. Penne landed a counter right and a left, Waterson stuffed a single to the clinch. Penne kneed the body, right elbow, another. Waterson stuffed a single and a trip. 4:00. Penne kneed the body. Waterson replied. And again. Penne kneed the leg, Tried a lateral drop, went for a heelhook, tried a sweep, dodged a knee to the head as they stood and broke. Penne ate a right. Waterson defended a double. 3:00 as Waterson sprawled it as a single, nope Penne got it. "Watch the arm!" Waterson went for an armbar and Penne tapped, wow. Waterson collapsed facedown celebrating emotionally. Penne looked tired but all smiles. 2:31 R4.